Homesick Remedy
by after-midnightmunchies
Summary: In which Rin is homesick and Haru and Mako have the cure. Warning: EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD! VIEWER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED!(Written for MakoHaruRin Week on Tumblr) {Day #6 Shark}


Makoto groaned as the alarm blared, rolling over to the nightstand and slamming the snooze button repeatedly. He was typically a morning person, but there was only so much that four hours of sleep could do for you, especially when the other body in your bed was so warm-

_Other body… singular…_

Makoto sat up and turned, spying only one body curled up in the blankets. Haru was a subconscious blanket hog, tufts of black hair barely visible on the pillows.

Tired green eyes lazily scanned the room. There was no steam coming from the bathroom, so Rin was either still out jogging or he'd gotten a _really_ early start.

"Oi, Haru," he called softly, leaning over to shake the bundle of sheets on the other side of the king-sized bed.

The other man stirred, shuffling around in his cocoon before popping his head out. Silky black hair clung to the sweat on his forehead, and he released a small yawn that made Makoto's heart flutter. Blue eyes slowly opened and focused on the brunet.

"_Ohayō_, Haru," Makoto cooed softly, a warm smile on his face.

Haru offered a mumbled, "_asa_," meticulously peeling blankets from his skin. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Where's Rin?"

Makoto yawned, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. "Probably still jogging."

"Why didn't he ask us to come?" Makoto could detect the subtle hurt in Haru's voice.

He spun to face him with a comforting look. "It's a Sunday and we didn't go to sleep until five last night; he probably wanted to let us sleep in."

Haru seemed to consider this, slipping off of the bed. "It's the first day of May, you know," he mumbled. His blue eyes sought out green. "Do you think the sakura trees…?"

Makoto's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. _That's right, the trees might've finally bloomed! They've been budding for the past week…_

He and Haru only needed to share a glance before both bolted from the bedroom to the living room. Rin's running shoes were missing from the rack, confirming Makoto's suspicions.

He turned to voice his discovery to Haru, only to find the man missing and the back sliding door open. He slipped a pair of sandals on, grabbing a pair for Haru, and slipped past the door, sliding the glass shut. "Haru, you can't leave the door ope-"

"Mako," Haru breathed, frozen in place just ahead of the brunet. Makoto stepped up to him, jaw dropping at the sight he saw.

The trees that he and Haru had planted in secret were in full bloom, dropping cherry blossoms delicately onto the surface of their pool. The trees framed the Olympic-sized pool, creating a picturesque scene before them.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Haru whispered, reluctant to break the comfortable silence.

Makoto smiled reassuringly at the apprehension in blue eyes. His fingers locked with Haru's slender ones, and he raised them to his lips. "He's gonna love it."

Haru nodded, eyes watching petals glide through the air and leave small ripples on the water's surface. His fingers twitched toward the edge of his shirt, longing to just strip and dive in.

Makoto saw the shift in Haru's attitude and chuckled. "As much as I love to see you undress, we have to wait for Rin."

Haru crossed his arms over his chest, lips set in a pout as a blush broke across his face. "I have self-control, Makoto."

The brunet leaned over and kissed the other's temple lovingly. "I know, Haru. Come, let's make some breakfast."

Haru's eyes lit up at the prospect of cooking. "Can we have mackerel?"

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Do we ever have anything else?"

* * *

Rin jogged up to the front door, pulling his keys out. His jog that morning was amazing. It was their first spring in the new house, so he'd gotten to see some of the trees that lined the streets bloom for the first time, flowers raining down on him as he passed. They reminded him of their days back home in Iwatobi.

_Iwatobi… home…_ Moving out here had been convenient for all of them- Rin and Haru's training facility was about twenty minutes away, and Makoto's swimming school was about ten minutes in the other direction. The suburban neighborhood had large houses, and thankfully enough room for a large pool for lazy days. Despite the pros, there were often times when Rin would miss Iwatobi. Granted, he hadn't lived there as long as Makoto and Haruka had, but there was something about the comfort of being there, knowing that his family and friends were still there, all of the memories that it held… they made him feel homesick.

Shaking off the wave of nostalgia, Rin slipped his headphones onto his neck as he unlocked the door, loud music blaring. He stepped inside, slipping his shoes off and grabbing the towel and cold water bottle left on the table. _So they were up._

Walking further into the house revealed a plate of mackerel with rice and a note placed on the dining table. Rin picked the note up with one hand, pulling his hair out of the ponytail he'd had it in to jog and shaking it free with the other.

'_Rin,_

_Hope you enjoyed your jog. Come meet us out back when you're finished eating. We have a surprise for you!_

_Your dolphin and orca~ 3'_

Rin rolled his eyes at the sappy note obviously written by Makoto. He was thrilled at the prospect of a surprise, but he forced himself to sit and eat, knowing that he wouldn't get it if the brunet knew he hadn't eaten, (which he would).

He tried to pace himself, but the combination of anticipation and hunger drove him to wolf the plate's contents down.

After placing his plate in the sink, Rin slipped his feet into a pair of flip flops and moved to the sliding door. Through it, he could see Haru and Makoto, so he rapped his knuckles against the glass before sliding it open.

"_Ohayō,_" he greeted, trying to mask his excitement. "What's this about a surprise?"

Haru's face predictably gave nothing away, though Rin swore he caught an eager glint in his usually passive gaze. Makoto walked up to him, a strip of fabric dangling from his fingers. Rin swallowed a lump upon recognizing what it was.

"Um, are we doing it out here or something?" he joked.

Makoto smiled and shook his head. "No, but you don't want to ruin the surprise before you can even get to it, do you?"

Rin furrowed his brow, but complied, allowing the brunet to secure the blindfold over his eyes.

He felt Haru wander over, placing a hand on the small of his back to guide him when Makoto backed away. The house was still relatively new to him, but he could tell from the direction that Haru steered him in that they were at the pool.

"Are we doing it in the pool?"

Haru removed the blindfold in response, stepping away to give Rin a full view of his surprise.

Tears welled up in his ruby eyes as they took in the sight. Sakura blossoms coated almost the entire surface of the pool. The trees that surrounded it were pink with flowers that sporadically fluttered down to kiss the water below.

_He was reminded of his last day with the Samezuka Swim Club before graduation. That fateful day when the team had filled the pool with cherry blossoms just for him and the Iwatobi gang. That fateful day when he, Haru, and Mako had finally confessed their feelings and decided to pursue a relationship with each other._

Rin turned to his boyfriends, lip trembling. "Y-You guys…"

"It was Haru's idea," Makoto beamed, nudging the raven-haired man playfully. A proud look radiated from Haru's face.

A tear slipped down Rin's cheek as he pulled Haru in for a kiss, doing the same to Makoto a moment later. "I love you two, so much!" he sniffled.

Makoto gently wiped the tears from his eyes, kissing his forehead. "And we love you, too, Rinrin."

"Are we going to swim, or what?" Haru asked, already folding his clothes and placing them beside the towels.

Rin and Makoto fixed him with an incredulous stare, frozen in place. "Really, Haru? I thought we were having a moment here," Rin pouted.

Haru shrugged. "You were taking too long."

Makoto chuckled at his lovers' antics, resulting in Rin shoving him into the pool. He shot up spluttering for air, light brown hair plastered to his head. The redhead burst into a fit of laughter.

"Rin, that wasn't very nice!" he wailed, jumping up and latching onto Rin's arm. He tugged roughly, pulling the unsuspecting male in with him. It took Haru a fraction of a second to dive in after them.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love fluff? I swear, I can't write anything really angsty for these three. Their cuteness just swallows it up and throws up rainbows and unicorns in response.

I feel like between the three of them, they would have enough to afford a house with a literal "Olympic-sized pool," so yeah, I wasn't exaggerating about that in the slightest. And it has a heater, so they can still use it in the winter months, (ah, technology).

I know that I said that I love "potty mouth Rin" yesterday, but I love "crybaby Rin," too. Maybe it's just that I love Rin in general...

Anyway, there are four more days to this "week," so I'll _probably_ post something else, but I've reached my minimum goal of three! (Did anyone notice that I managed to do one for each character/animal, too? x3)

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 3


End file.
